


Regret

by ilykuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Harassment, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whump, bokuto hasn't confessed yet, it's minor though, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykuroo/pseuds/ilykuroo
Summary: On their way home from practice, Bokuto and Akaashi get cornered in an alleyway.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by [this wonderful artwork](https://twitter.com/KiriTetsu_/status/1185973709401743364) by the talented [KiriTetsu_](https://twitter.com/KiriTetsu_) on twitter!! go and check out their works and support them because they're amazing!! ^_^
> 
> anyway! some of ya'll don't read tags <strike>(like me)</strike> so **TW: blood, graphic descriptions of violence, hurt, angst, no comfort whatsoever** also, there might be grammar and spelling mistakes because I suck at proof reading ;-; i'm sorry about that but I hope you'll still enjoy reading this nonetheless!

  
Bokuto used to believe that the feeling of getting a point with his spikes was the best thing ever. The stinging sensation on his right palm when it came in contact with a spike was the best pain ever. To him, volleyball was his everything — that is until he met a certain emerald-colored boy with sun-kissed skin the glows underneath the faintest light. His raven locks flutter as he walked and his body, a sculptured beauty of fine curves and smooth lines. Bokuto had never fallen so hard.

He never had trouble socializing and sparking up a conversation but when it came to Akaashi it every step towards the young boy made the weak organ in his chest hammer louder until it hurt to even breath — Akaashi was breathless. When he finally managed to gather enough courage to speak with him though, Bokuto fell harder as he listened to his smooth voice; it was as if he was being wrapped in a soft blanket.

“Bokuto-san, are you even listening?” Akaashi sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms over his chest. Even when annoyed, he looked beautiful but of course, Bokuto could never admit that out loud. Getting Akaashi to toss to him, let alone befriend him was difficult enough with how much his heart raced every second. Asking him out will kill him from a heart attack; besides he knows he’ll never be good enough for him.

“Sorry, what was that?” Bokuto grinned sheepishly, a faint blush dusting over his cheeks at being caught daydreaming. It wasn’t the first time Akaashi snapped him out of his mind but how can he not let his mind wander into places where they will never be.

Akaashi sighed again as he shoved his training attire inside his duffle bag. “I said everyone left already. We finished later than expected and if we don’t leave now, we’ll miss the final train,” he hooked his bag over his shoulder and ushered the latter out of the changing room before he can protest and beg for another round of spike training.

They walked side-by-side down the row of streetlights and rustling bushes from the gentle breeze. It’s a cool night and Bokuto couldn’t help his mind wander off again. This timed he fantasied Akaashi agreeing to go out with him. Bokuto imagined rose-colored cheeks and a shy smile that would reach his alluring eyes. He imagined warm hands as their fingers intertwine, racing hearts as they lean in to —

“Akaashi, are you cold?” Bokuto asked when he noticed the way the raven-head shivered, tearing him from his fantasy.

“No,” Akaashi shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder to look behind them warily. They’re walking a bit faster now and Bokuto didn’t notice it before but now they’re suddenly running and he doesn’t know why because Akaashi grabbed his hand and sprinted.

“W-wait, Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked between pants and he looked over his shoulder to where Akaashi glanced before and found a group of what seemed like three or four men running after them. They do not look friendly. “Who the hell are they?!” he blurted. “I don’t know but they’ve been following us for a while now,” Akaashi explained and Bokuto cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

They continued to run until they found themselves in an unfamiliar neighborhood where they took a wrong turn into a dead-end alleyway. “Shit,” Bokuto hissed and he was about to turn heels and find another route when the men from before stood in front of them, blocking their only exit.

“What do you guys want?” Akaashi asked calmly but Bokuto can tell he’s frightened from the way he was gripping his hand. “If you want money, we’ll give it,” he said, already fishing out his wallet and throwing it on the ground. One of the men with a buzzcut crouched down to pick it up. “Oh, no we don’t want your money but thank you,” he snickered and pocketed the wallet.

“What do you want then?” Bokuto asked, pulling Akaashi to stand behind him. He will protect him — he has to.

“What we want is simple,” another man spoke, his hair is messy and dyed a shade of dark green. “Drop out from your spot for the nationals,” he demanded.

“What?” Bokuto gaped. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Bokuto-san,” the man huffed and Bokuto flinched at his name being used by a stranger. How did they know his name?

As if reading his mind, another man stepped up to answer his unasked questions. “You two are from Fukurodani’s volleyball club, right?“ he approached them and Bokuto instinctively backed away, pushing Akaashi back with him. “You’re a talented ace but you gotta stop being selfish and let other teams get a taste of the spotlight,” The fourth guy approached them as well until all four of them are closing in.

“What do you say, Bokuto-san?” one of them smiled, face so close that Bokuto can smell the bitter scent of alcohol from his breath. “If you drop out, we’ll let you and your little boyfriend go,”

Bokuto’s face blushed at Akaashi being called his boyfriend and he mentally slapped himself from focusing on such a trivial thing at this type of situation. “That's bullshit!” he yelled. “One of the best feelings in volleyball is when you get to stand underneath the spotlight you’ve earned with your team!”

The smile on the man’s face fell and he backed away unsatisfied. Bokuto thought he’ll leave them alone now but then a hand grabbed his collar and a hard fist collided with the left side of his face, causing his to stumble and fall on the ground with a groan.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi shrieked. Two of the men stood on either side of him and held him back with the other two dragged Bokuto a little further away from his reach before stomping on him. Bokuto coughed, wheezed and grunted as a heel crushed his wrist and knee swooped to his crotch. He felt his head spin from the impact of each hit. Blood gushed from his mouth and nose and he attempted to fight back but it was one versus two and so he found himself completely helplessly as they merciless punches and kicks rain down on him. In the distance, he could hear Akaashi’s desperate pleading, his voice a wreck and there are obvious tears in his words. Bokuto hated how he sounded right now.

When the beating stopped, Bokuto is grabbed from the roots of his hair and forced to look up and face Akaashi’s horrified expression. “This is what you get for being selfish, Bokuto-san,” the man beside him whispered before nodding towards the two men restraining Akaashi.

“Where did you get such a pretty toy, anyway?” one of them chuckled, his hand going down to roam Akaashi’s chest while the other man gripped him by the cheeks to let his chapped lips ghost over his ear. “Don’t touch him!” Bokuto snapped, his stomach churning at the sight of someone touching Akaashi in such a way.

“Or else what?” the man taunted. He fished out a pocket knife from the back of his trousers and carefully tore through Akaashi’s shirt, exposing his torso to the night’s air. “I’ll kill you!” Bokuto snarled, eyes burning holes at the hands kneading Akaashi’s flesh and gripping too hard at the skin that made Akaashi squirm and whimper.

“With what?” the man on Bokuto’s side gripped his elbow and yanked his arm harshly, causing a spine-chilling crack to resound across the alleyway followed by Bokuto’s piercing scream as he doubled over to the ground. “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi cried. “Please! Please stop, we’ll drop out!” he pleaded as he watched them stomp on Bokuto’s defenseless body again, breaking every inch of him they can until his legs and face are covered in bruises and his arms bleed through his jersey.

“A little too late for that, pretty boy,” the guy with a buzzcut shook his head before grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoved him facedown on the ground. He grunted, chin and nose aching from the impact. A foot stepped on the back of his thigh hard enough to make a sound and he hollered in pain before another foot swung to the side of his face. His ears rang and he groaned, curling into a ball in an attempt to shield himself but it hurts. Every swift kick and punch to his gut and sides left a burning sensation in his skin, making his cry in agony.

“No, please,” Bokuto gasped, heaving to catch his breath as all four men move to tower over Akaashi. “Not Akaashi, please don’t hurt him!” he can barely move, his whole body is in excruciating pain but he can’t find himself to care about the way his broken bones poke his flesh when all his mind can think of is finding ways to get to Akaashi even if it meant using his chin to crawl to him. “I’ll quit volleyball! Just stop hurting him!” he begged, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks as he watched them break and touch the man he loves.

Akaashi’s screams echoed down the alleyway and it rang through Bokuto’s ears as he begged and begged so desperately, so pathetically useless. As Akaashi coughed out a blob of blood, Bokuto’s mind wandered again. If only he listened to Konoha and finished their practice earlier. If only Akaashi didn’t walk with him tonight. If only —

Soon enough exhaustion began to eat his consciousness and no matter how hard he tried to fight himself to stay awake, he couldn’t stop the blur from obscuring his vision. “Akaashi...” he muttered, hand shakily snaking against the filthy ground as if he can just reach over and pull the latter close. “Akaashi...I’m sorry...I-I,” he whispered before the darkness won him over and he passes out with Akaashi’s blood-stained face being the last thing he sees.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> > this is my first time writing anything about this pairing which is surprizing because they're my second otp! I should really write about them more. And thank you Tetsu for letting me write a scenario for one of your works! I really, really enjoyed it!! :D Thank you for reading! (´• ω •`) ♡  

> 
> comments make me happy and keeps me motivated and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡  
You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ilykuroo) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aizvwa/) | [tumblr](https://aizvwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
